


Santa Baby

by theboyswhocouldfly



Category: Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Christmas, M/M, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhocouldfly/pseuds/theboyswhocouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one reason Kellin likes his job as a mall elf, and that reason is Justin Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

Kellin was not having a good Christmas Eve, and that was being generous.

The day should have been spent with family and friends, but his was spent tiptoeing around little kids in hopes that they wouldn’t cry, because a few weeks before hand, his mother had _insisted_ he get a holiday job at the mall.

Of course, this late no one was looking for help, all the stores had found their holiday employees well before Black Friday, but _just his luck_ , the Santa village had just been set up and they were looking to employ elves to help “Santa” out. It also just happened to be his luck that he was short enough to fill the position. The job didn’t pay very well and he was basically at the mall from open to close, which meant a lot of long hours, but it was a job and it would get his mom off his back so he took it.

The worst part about the job, though, was the kids.

It wasn’t that Kellin didn’t like kids, he had two younger brothers and a younger sister at home, but these were _other people’s kids_ and for some reason, they were more fragile. If Kellin had a dollar for every time he sat a kid on Santa’s lap and they cried from that alone, he would have more money than he had actually earned so far doing this stupid job in the first place, and don’t even get him started on the biters. They were _definitely_ not on Santa’s nice list.

The only saving grace for this job, and really, the only reason he had stayed this long, was Santa.

That sounded kind of gross, because usually mall Santas were old and fat, but this year they hadn’t been able to find an old fat guy, so they dressed up a young, _soincrediblyhot_ guy to play the part.

His name was Justin, and other than the fact that he was _soincrediblyhot,_ that was really all that Kellin knew about him.

Most of their interactions had been as Santa and his number one (and only) elf. They took breaks together but Kellin didn’t actually know what Justin did during his breaks, and the time before and after their shifts was spent either preparing for the long day ahead of them, or trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

There was one time though, the first day, Justin had been walking by him, and he smirked and flicked Kellin in the butt. _Nice tights_ , he had said. Kellin hadn’t really been listening to that part though, because he was thinking how he really wanted this _soincrediblyhot_ guy to do other things to his butt.

Since then, Kellin had tried doing small things, like bending over in front of Santa to pick up kids, or casually brushing against him to get Justin’s attention, but so far it didn’t really seem like it was working.

But since today was Christmas Eve, it was the last day he was going to see Justin and he was determined to get his attention in one way or another.

It had been a long day, everyone was rushing around the mall trying to get all their last minute shopping done, and parents were piling into Santa’s village to get their kids pictures taken with Santa. The mall was well passed closing time now though, and everyone had gone home, but it was Kellin and Justin’s responsibility to take down the set and put it in the mall’s basement, where they would keep it until next year.

So far neither of them had made a move to do anything. Justin was sitting in his oversized chair, one leg draped over the arm, and Kellin was trying to clean his shirt. About an hour before they closed the village, Kellin had been lifting a kid onto Santa’s lap, and the kid had puked all over him, _of course_. He had rushed to the bathroom and scrubbed it off before it could dry, but the smell still lingered and it kind of made him want to puke.

“Fuck it.” He groaned before unbuckling the belt around his waist and pulling the ridiculous red top off. The bells hanging off the bottom jingled as he threw it on the floor. He still had his shorts on, and the tight, candy cane striped long sleeve top that went under the one he had just taken off, and of course his tights, so it wasn’t like he was running around the mall half naked, but he heard a quiet hum behind him, and he spun around to face Justin, because quite frankly that was the first time Justin had really acknowledged him since the first day.

“Tell me Kellin,” he said in his deep (and kind of ridiculous) Santa voice, “have you been a good boy this year?”

The corner of Kellin’s mouth lifted up, and he took a few steps closer to the chair. If he knew all he had to do to get Justin’s attention was take some clothes off he would have done it ages ago.

“I don’t know Santa, I think I might be on the naughty list this year.” He played along, taking a few more steps towards Justin and plopping down on his lap. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get back on the nice list though.” He batted his eyelashes a bit and looked up at Justin with the best innocent eyes he could muster.

“I think we can figure something out.” Justin mumbled before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Kellin’s. And _holy shit_ this was what Kellin had been waiting for since the moment he laid eyes on Justin.

Kellin shifted a bit, until he was straddling Justin, and Justin’s hands were sliding up the back of his shirt. He grinded his hips down a little, testing it a little bit. Justin didn’t make a sound, but he did dig his short nails into Kellin’s lower back, so Kellin did it again and this time Justin grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Kellin responded by unbuttoning his jacket and tossing the padding that made him look fat onto the floor. Justin helped him pull the big jacket off, and that too went onto the floor.

It didn’t occur to him until Justin was pulling at his shorts that they weren’t exactly the only people left in the mall. Jim, the single security guard on duty that night was roaming around, but he knew Justin and Kellin were there putting the village away, supposedly, and had promised to stay out of their way until they were done, so he didn’t think it would be a problem.

Once Kellin’s shorts were off, the only thing left between Justin and Kellin’s butt were his underwear, and the tights. Kellin groaned, because he had spent many a night struggling to get the stupid things off. They were tight, and liked to cling, and he didn’t know how girls wore them all the time. Justin didn’t even bother trying to take them off, choosing instead to grab the flimsy material and rip it right down the middle in the back, and okay, that was really hot.

He continued ripping them until they were hanging around Kellin’s thighs, and that’s when he decided that they were out of the way enough and stopped, and then Justin’s fingers were in front of his mouth, and Justin was instructing him to suck, and Kellin was only too happy to comply. He took the fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, coating them in as much spit as he could.

Justin pulled them off, and Kellin pressed closer to him, pushing his face into his neck and gripping onto his suspenders as the other boy’s hand slid into the back of his boxer briefs, and a small moan slipped passed his lips as a spit slicked finger prodded at his entrance.

He pushed back on it, telling Justin to hurry up already, and was pleasantly rewarded as Justin slid the whole finger into him in one quick motion. At eighteen, Kellin definitely wasn’t a virgin and he didn’t really want to take things slow.

It didn’t take long until another finger was added, and Justin started scissoring them, and Kellin’s hips started grinding down into Justin’s again and then back on his fingers, his pace increasing until he was practically fucking himself on Justin’s fingers.

When Justin pulled them away, a small whimper left Kellin’s lips, but then Justin was instructing him to turn around and Kellin was, once again, all too willing to comply. It was a bit of a challenge, because his tights were still wrapped around his thighs and it was really constricting, but eventually he managed to get himself turned around so he was sitting on Justin’s lap, his back to his chest and his legs spread wide, a knee on either side of Justin’s legs. He heard a zipper, and then Justin spit into his hand and Kellin waited impatiently for him to just _get inside him already._

By the time Justin finally pulled him back so his back was flush against his chest, Kellin was practically vibrating with energy. He could feel Justin’s cock brushing against his ass, and just as he was about to tell Justin to hurry the fuck up and get in him, Justin lifted his hips up and thrust into him with one, quick motion. His hand was over Kellin’s mouth before a sound could come out; pulling his head back onto his shoulder so his neck was exposed. He hadn’t seen Justin’s cock, but it was big and filled him up _so so nicely._

Justin took advantage of the angle his neck was at and started trailing sloppy kisses up and down the side of his neck, stopping in a few places to suck and bite at the exposed flesh roughly.

Muffled noises left Kellin’s mouth through Justin’s hand as he continued thrusting up into him, and Kellin braced his hands on the arms of the chair, lifting himself up and helping Justin out, the bell on his hat jingling along to Justin’s movements. His fingers curled around the exquisitely carved wood as Justin hit his prostate, and he swore it left him seeing stars.

“ _Please,_ ” he begged, the words stifled by Justin’s hand. Justin seemed to get the message though, because he went faster and harder, and Kellin’s back arched up off his chest. He could feel himself getting close, that familiar heat building up in the pit of his stomach, and he went to wrap his hand around his own, leaking member, but was stopped when Justin slapped his hand away. Justin made no move to touch him himself, and Kellin whimpered, because he really, really needed to be touched right now. Justin seemed to get that, but instead of touching him where he wanted to be touched, he touched him everywhere else.

His fingers trailed gently along the inside of the thighs, and up over the area where his leg and groin met, sending tingles across his skin wherever he went. Kellin put his hand over Justin’s entwining their fingers, before pushing Justin’s hand where he wanted it to go, and Justin laughed, but finally gave in and wrapped his hand around Kellin’s member.

“God you feel so good, you’re so pretty Kellin.” Justin whispered, breathing heavy, in his ear, and Kellin moaned through his hand. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” And yeah, Kellin kind of did have an idea. Justin nipped at his ear, and Kellin reached up to remove the other boy’s hand from his mouth, instead turning his head and capturing Justin’s lips.

Justin’s thumb ran over his tip just as his tongue invaded Kellin’s mouth, and that was it for Kellin. He came hard, shooting all over his chest and moaning into Justin’s mouth. Only a moment after, he felt Justin come inside him and he relaxed against the other boy, coming down from his high. His breathing was heavy, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and his muscles aching from the position he was in. Behind him, he heard Justin laugh, and he couldn’t help but laugh too, because _who does something like this._

“Did I manage to make my way onto the nice list?” Kellin asked, a blessed out smile on his face, and he felt Justin nod behind him.

“You’re on the nice list forever.”

Kellin laughed for a moment before he remembered that, while Jim might not have caught them, there were security cameras constantly on, and he would probably never be allowed in this mall again.  


End file.
